Birthday Mixed with Friendship Day
by Flan495GOMegumi
Summary: It's Killua's birthday! Apakah yang direncanakan Gon and the genk? Apa yang akan terjadi dalam pesta ulangtahun Killua kali ini? Bad Summary. AU. OOC. Typo s . GaJe. RnR please?


Birthday Mixed with Friendship Day

By: Tatsubata Megumi

WARNINGS: AU, OOC, Miss Typo(s), Garing, GaJe, dll.

A/N: _**What? WTF is this?**_ *exspresi super bingung* Oh, ini fanfic ku toh (?). Ini fanfic HxH pertamaku! *terus?* Megumi keseringan beli-beli figurin, hampir lupa sama HxH! Dan… mumpung Killua yang kucintai itu *eh* akan ulangtahun tanggal 7 Juli ini, kuberanikan diri untuk membuat fanfic nya! Fanfic ini dengan sangat terpaksa AU… karena aku selalu mengidamkan Killua jadi anak sekolahan *menjerit* Ngg, oh iya… sebelum kalian membaca fanfic gaje ini, kalian harus menyiapkan sebuah kain kafan atau peti mati, dan juga sepetak tanah kuburan! Karena kemungkinan kalian bisa mati habis membaca fanfic ini -_-v fffffffffuuuuuuuuuuu.

Disclaimer: HxH milik Togashi-san! Kalau HxH milikku, Killua itu humanoid kucing! (?)

Enjoy reading~

_**Once upon a time, under the gray sky**_…

Ok, tunggu. Kok intro nya kayak gitu? Maaf, maaf. Authornya habis mainin game Ib.

**Lokasi: Kelas**

**Jam: 17:33**

Matahari sudah menunjukkan_** Sunset**_ sejak tadi, gerbang sekolah Tenkuu juga sebentar lagi akan ditutup. Tapi sepertinya itu semua tidak menarik minat bocah berambut hitam (dan hijau) untuk keluar dari kelasnya dan berlari _**slowmotion**_ dengan wajah bahagia (seperti author).

Gon Freecss, bocah itu masih setia duduk dikursinya, merenungkan sesuatu. Dan sedari tadi tiada tanda-tanda ia akan menggeser bokongnya dari kursi itu. Oh iya, bocah lelaki ini sedang merenungkan sesuatu. Sebagai kawan yang baik, seorang lelaki berparas cantik menghampirinya.

"Gon, ada apa? Kalau tidak segera pulang gerbang sekolah akan ditutup," ujar lelaki itu.

"Ah, Kurapika!" Gon menoleh kearah kawannya itu, "Aku hanya bingung, 2 hari lagi 'kan Killua ultah."

"Killua? Ultahnya 7 Juli?"

"Iya. Kau baru tahu, Kurapika? Bukankah kau juga dekat dengan Killua?"

"Haha, iya. Ada orang yang bilang ultahnya 15 Juni, terus di _**Twitter**_ (Hah?) ada yang bilang 1 November, jadi aku bingung."

Gon tertawa, "Hahaha… Killua ultahnya memang sering dibicarakan. Tapi yang benar adalah 7 Juli."

Mereka berdua pun berbincang-bincang seru, sehingga–

"_**Gerbang sekolah akan segera ditutup 5 menit lagi, murid-murid yang masih berada didalam sekolah diharapkan untuk keluar segera.**_"

–mereka berdua pun berlari terbirit-birit menuju gerbang sekolah sebelum terlambat waktunya.

**Lokasi: Rumah keluarga Zoldyck (Kamar Killua)**

**Jam: 20:55 P.M.**

Killua Zoldyck, bocah lelaki berambut silver itu sedang berbaring santai diatas kasurnya. Mata birunya yang _**Cat-like**_ itu menatap jendela, memandangi langit malam yang dipenuhi dengan bintang-bintang yang bersinar.

"Ulangtahun ku, ya… aku harap hadiah yang kudapat dari saudara ku tidak aneh-aneh…" Killua duduk dikasurnya, "Dan aku berharap Wing-_**sensei**_ tidak menceramahiku…!" gumam Killua dengan ekspresi garis (-_-) serta simpang empat dikepalanya.

Killua mulai _**nyengir**_, "Gon dan yang lain… kira-kira apa yang akan ia lakukan, ya?" Killua tertawa kecil, "Tahun lalu Gon lupa dengan ulangtahunku… lalu dia bersumpah akan mengejutkanku tahun depan…" Killua tersenyum bangga, berpikir bahwa Gon tidak akan bisa mengejutkannya. Tapi senyuman bangga itu tidak bertahan lama setelah Killua akhirnya sadar akan suatu hal:

_**Apa yang akan Gon and the genk lakukan?**_

Killua mulai merasa perasaan buruk, keringat mulai meluncur diwajah tampan Killua (Eaaaa! Eaaaa!). Didunia ini, hanya ada satu buah benda yang sangat dibenci Killua, yakni paprika merah.

"Berhenti berpikiran negatif, Killua Zoldyck! Gon adalah sahabatku, mana mungkin 'kan Gon akan melakukan suatu seperti… memaksaku memakan paprika merah!" Killua menggeleng-geleng kan kepalanya, mencoba untuk _**Positive-thinking**_. Setelah cukup tenang, Killua kembali menidurkan dirinya dikasur sambil memandang langit malam.

"Aku harap semuanya baik-baik saja…"

**-Keesokan harinya-**

**Lokasi: Jalanan menuju sekolah)**

**Jam: 06:44 A.M.**

"Gon, ini idemu?"

"Iya!"

"Ide yang bagus… tapi apa Leorio juga harus ikut?"

"…Kurapika, aku tahu kalian sering bertengkar tapi Leorio juga teman kita!"

"Hmph, baiklah."

Sepertinya Gon dan Kurapika sedang membicarakan apa yang akan dilakukannya di hari ulangtahun Killua. Apakah idenya?

"Gon! Dan… Kurapika! _**Ohayou**_!" sebuah suara yang seperti suara Ise Mariya (yaiyalah, wong Seiyuu nya) terdengar dari belakang mereka berdua. Terlihat Killua sedang berlari menuju mereka. Seperti biasa ia tersenyum dengan senyuman khas nya yang selalu sukses membuat para gadis meleleh ditempat.

"Ah, silau," gumam Gon dan Kurapika bersamaan dengan punggung tangannya di dahi mereka. Sepertinya Killua terlihat bersinar-sinar dipandangan mereka.

"Gon! Besok ulangtahunku, kau tidak lupa 'kaaan?" goda Killua sembari nyengir. "Tentu saja tidak, bahkan aku sudah mendapatkan ide untuk ulangtahun mu, Killua!"

Killua sedikit _**shock**_, teringat dengan paprika merah. "O-oh…"

**Lokasi: Kelas (Sedang istirahat)**

**Jam: 12:15 P.M.**

Killua pusing setengah mati. Bagaimana tidak? Ia terus kepikiran dengan sayuran terkutuk itu. Dari kemarin hingga sekarang. Killua terlihat agak ragu untuk bertanya dengan Gon apakah idenya itu berhubungan dengan paprika merah. Istirahat pun datang. Killua akhirnya menyerah. Menyimpan perasaan ingin tahu adalah suatu yang buruk. Akhirnya Killua bertanya juga.

"G-Gon…"

"Ya?"

"Apa ide mu ini… berhubungan dengan paprika merah?"

SIIIIING…

Hening dadakan. Gon terdiam setelah mendengar pertanyaan Killua.

_**Paprika merah. Paprika merah.**_

…

_**Paprika merah.**_

Nama sayuran itu terus terngiang-ngiang dikepala Killua.

"Tidak, kok, Killua! Buat apa ada paprika merah yang kau benci itu?"

CLING!

Bunyi diatas tadi bukanlah bunyi iklan sabun cuci piring. Melainkan bunyi kebahagian yang mengelilingi hati Killua. Saking senangnya, Killua sampai memainkan biola diikuti orkestra dari murid-murid lain. Beberapa biduan tak kalah hebohnya, mereka menggoyang kelas dengan goyangan panas. Upacara penyambutan _**No-Red-Peppers**_ pun dimulai.

Mari bergoyang! Roliistaaaa!

**-1 Jam Kemudian-**

"Uhh, Wing-_**sensei**_ bawel sekali!"

"Siapa suruh berpesta dadakan begitu…"

Killua Zoldyck, sudah bersumpah tidak akan mengadakan pesta dadakan.

**-Keesokkan harinya- (YEEEY!)**

**Lokasi: Jalanan (Perjalanan ke sekolah)**

**Jam: 08:37 A.M.**

"Gawat gawat gawat gawat gawat gawat gawat!" gumam Killua berkali-kali. Killua terlambat? Tumben. Kenapa? Kemarin malam ia mendownload game di komputer. Sebuah game horror yang horror nya mencapai 100%. Ini pertama kalinya Killua merasakan gelisah tidak bisa tidur karena game horror itu. Dan akhirnya disinilah, Killua berlari-lari dengan seragam yang belum rapi serta sebuah roti tawar berselai cokelat yang masih digigitnya.

Bagaimanakah kelanjutannya? Wuaapakah Killua akan tiba disekolah tanpa hukuman? Huaakankah pesta ulangtahunnya akan baik-baik saja setelah ini? Peenasaran? Ebbeerikut chapternya…

Ah, maaf. Ini One-shot kok. Yang diatas tadi cuma iseng aja. Ok, lanjut!

**Lokasi: Kelas**

**Jam: 08:44 A.M.**

"…Kenapa tidak ada orang?" Killua celingukan. Tengok kiri. Tengok kanan. Tengok kiri lagi. Tengok kanan lagi. Atas. Bawah. Atas lagi. Bawah lagi. Tidak ada orang. Sudah hampir jam 9, tapi kenapa tidak ada murid?

"Ini bukan hari Minggu… Gon!" panggil Killua. Tapi tidak ada yang menjawab.

"Kurapika? _**Rioleo**_?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab. Tiada siapapun didalam kelas.

"G-Gon…" Killua menundukkan kepalanya. Menangis. Tapi tidak ada suara. 'kan malu-maluin (Reader: Woy!). Beberapa menit kemudian, lelaki berambut silver itu mengusap kedua mata birunya.

"WOY! GON! SIALAN KAU! SAHABAT LAGI ULANGTAHUN KOK MALAH HILANG? _**I DON'T TRUST YOU**_!"

"Lho? Beneran marah? Ini 'kan cuma bercanda!"

Killua bergidik kaget, tadi itu ia dengar suara Gon, ia membalikkan badannya dan–

"_**SURPRISE!**_"

"Hahaha, Killua. Ini memang tidak berhubungan dengan paprika merah!" Gon tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil berjalan mendekati Killua, "Lelaki seperti kau tidak akan menangis, tapi ternyata kau menangis! Killua kau itu–"

Dan sebuah _**Falcon Punch**_ pun berhasil mendarat diwajah Gon.

_**All right, now it's time to party!**_

Semua orang berbaris untuk memberikan kado satu persatu. Dan semua kadonya unik. Apalagi kado yang diberikan oleh Kuroro– secungkil (?) mata, yang sudah pastinya sukses membuat Killua terkejut setengah mati. Sekarang saatnya kado terakhir, kado dari Gon.

"Ini, Killua! _**Otanjoubi omedetou**_!"

"Iya… kau tidak memberi sesuatu yang aneh, 'kan?"

"Mana mungkin! Sudahlah, buka saja!"

Killua dengan semangatnya langsung membuka bungkusan kado tersebut. Dicabik-cabiknya benda tak berdosa itu dengan kuku tangannya, sampai terlihat sebuah benda.

Sebuah Yo-yo.

"Killua… kau ingat, 'kan? 2 tahun yang lalu aku pernah merusak Yo-yo mu, dan aku berjanji untuk menggantinya."

Sebuah _**Flashback**_ melintas dengan cepat didalam pikiran Killua.

"Haha… iya, aku ingat! Ternyata kau bukan orang pelupa, Gon,"

Gon merengut, "Jadi kau pikir aku orang pelupa?"

"Sejujurnya, iya," Killua bersiul santai.

Yo-yo itu… mungkin akan Killua anggap tanda persahabatan mereka berdua.

Dan hari itu pun menjadi hari ulangtahun sekaligus persahabatan bagi Killua dan Gon.

_**Otanjoubi omedetou!**_

.

.

.

THE END

.

.

.

A/N: -_- Fanfic apaan nih? Jelek bener… OOC pula! Terus alur nya juga kecepetan… Humornya gagal… Yang dibicarain cuma Killua dan Gon. Saya fans nya GonxKillua sih hehehe… Walaupun begitu, tolong di review ya senpai! Kritik dan saran juga! No flame please! Arigatou~

-Megumi


End file.
